Dethroned
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: The gods welcome the remaining of the Seven to collect glorious rewards. But with Percy in Tartarus, alone and suffering, there isn't anything more they want than their friend back. And it all goes wrong and the gods are shown what for in a fit of anger by Percy's twin sister, Louisa. Their level of pain in beyond what the gods say they understand. Will they ever learn?


**Another one-shot! Sorry peeps, but I had to get this one out! **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and co (if I did, Percabeth wouldn't be in Tartarus right now…), but Louisa is my OC.**

* * *

They stood in a line. They were all there.

Except Annabeth. Too distraught, obviously.

Percy wasn't there either. He never would be.

So, standing shoulder-to-shoulder was Jason, Frank, Piper, Hazel, Leo and Louisa. They were all grubby, injured and exhausted but their grief numbed everything. Piper and Hazel were crying, their tears slicing through the grime and dried blood on their face. If any of them present should have been crying, it should have been Louisa. But she had clammed up; her eyes and expression blank of all emotion. The boys were contrite; grief and depression weighing down on them like Atlas's burden.

The gods watched them for a few solemn minutes.

"Heroes," Zeus's voice boomed around the throne room. "The council has decided that each of will you gain any reward of your choice considering it is within our power." The demigods looked at each other. Except Louisa. She didn't move, remaining statue-like while her uncle's words washed over her. She was staring into the shadows at the side of the throne room. Poseidon watched her sadly, his own heart heavy with grief.

Jason felt eyes on him and looked up at his father. Zeus's form flickered and Jason recognised him as Jupiter. "Jason Grace. My son." There was a hint of pride in Jupiter's voice, but Jason barely noticed. "What shall your reward be?" Jason didn't have a reply.

The gods looked at each other.

It was Hera who stepped down, shrinking to mortal size.

"Heroes, we understand your pain and grief, but your sacrifices have not been in vain- the Olympian family remains strong and-"

"So everythin' is sunshine 'n' daisies 'cos you family is OK." Hera frowned at Louisa. "Of course, there ain't nothin' wrong with that. You're the goddess of family 'n' crap." Hera bristled. "Ya know how many parents are gonna be waitin' for their kids ta come home 'n' then find out that those kids ain't gonna be comin' home 'cos of _selfish_ _bastards_ _controllin' their lives." _The majority of the gods angered then. "But it don't matter, does it? AS long as your crappy family is OK, ya don't care who else suffers."

"You are toeing the line, girl." Hera growled, moving to square up to Louisa.

"'N' you've crossed it. Ya crossed it way before I did. Ya so far over it, you could use it as a bloody marathon a thousand times over. I guess it started when ya took ma brother away-"

"Louisa, enough now." Poseidon warned. Louisa's features suddenly twisted in anger.

"No!" She screamed. "No, it is _not_ enough!" She glared at Hera. "'Cos of you, I've got to go home 'n' tell Sally that her son is forever trapped in Tartarus!" Hera blinked at her. "'N' you're ta blame." Louisa spat at Hera. "Queen Bitch."

Hera slapped Louisa, her own anger shaking her body.

"You dare…" Her tone was quivering in fury. Louisa sneered.

"Bitch, I'm just gettin' started." She shoved past Hera, throwing her hands out. Sea green energy snapped from her hands, lashing through the air and coiling tightly around Hera's throne.

"Louisa, no!" Poseidon was on his feet, trident in hand.

"This is her fault!" Louisa shouted back. "Percy's gone! Kids are dead! Families are torn apart! This is all her fault 'n' she don't give a shit!" Louisa gritted her teeth. "So I'm gonna make her…"

In one, quick fluid movement, Louisa threw Hera's throne, with the aid of her power, from one side of the room to the other.

Everyone was staring at her.

Hera had sunk to the floor, her seat of power uprooted and lying as rubble five metres from her.

Louisa turned on her. "I hope that hurts." And with an air of finality, Louisa stormed out of the throne room, the gigantic doors sealing behind her with an incredible and conclusive thud.

Nico looked at the smashed spot where Hera's throne once stood. He looked at the goddess in front of them.

"You can't say you didn't deserve that." The demigods exited, leaving a stunned and remorseful silence behind them.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? In case you don't know, Louisa is Percy's twin sister- they were separated at birth, etc. etc. But they've got this strange link so that anything Percy may be suffering from, Louisa can sense it and sometimes she'll pick up on things her brother thinks, feels or sees. **


End file.
